<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Go Now by czechTexan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484630">You Should Go Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan'>czechTexan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay denial, Gay yearning, Jealous!Eve, villanelle is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villanelle and Eve are working the Aaron Peele case in London. The only problem is: Villanelle hasn't been very communicative. Or...the one where Eve's jealousy rears its ugly head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should Go Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still working on Chapter 2 of Don't You Remember! Meanwhile, have this cute little appetizer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say that Eve was annoyed was an understatement of riches.</p>
<p>She'd been working non-stop on the Aaron Peele case for the better part of a week, she was sleep deprived, Hugo was getting on her last nerve, and Villanelle...</p>
<p>Where the hell was Villanelle?</p>
<p>She had suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth a couple days ago. No texts. No calls. Eve had left a thousand voicemails and rationalized them all with wanting to secure this case. Deep down, the truth of the matter was that she worried for the young assassin. </p>
<p>The smug little shit probably planned for Eve to lose sleep over her. God, Eve could practically see that shit-eating grin that liked to plaster itself onto Villanelle's face when she knew Eve thought about her.</p>
<p>Exasperated, Eve slammed her laptop shut and marched toward the office door. There would be no progress made tonight. Hugo's protests and questions fell on deaf ears as the door slammed shut in her wake. </p>
<p>Her only thought was for Villanelle, and her feet followed that lead, carrying her over the few blocks between the office and the MI6 safe house the assassin was staying in. She was going to kick her ass for this little mind game. Eve busied herself during her walk with thoughts of exactly how she would punish the Russian woman for toying with her this way. To her surprise, some of these imaginings veered into sexually charged territory and she tried to push them down. After all, she was married for Christ sake! Okay, well, maybe that one was on shaky ground. Still, her obsession with Villanelle was purely professional. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>It was no use. The image of what she could do to Villanelle, what Villanelle could do to her, clung to her brain and created an ache in her trousers unlike any that had come before.</p>
<p>As she approached the safe house, Eve could hear sultry music coming from inside. Villanelle was home.</p>
<p>"Villanelle?" Eve knocked. "Open up, it's me."</p>
<p>There was no response. She heard a thud from inside that sounded like furniture getting knocked over.</p>
<p>"Oh shit!" Panic set in immediately as Eve fumbled for the keys to the safe house, thinking the worst. She burst into the door in a panicked frenzy and two sets of eyes stared at her. She looked back at them, needing a moment to adjust to what she was seeing. </p>
<p>"...What's going on here?" Eve managed, dumbly. </p>
<p>She stared at the pair of women in front of her. Villanelle was clad in her blue, Tiger print robe just as she had been a week ago when Eve had last been here. God, the jealousy she felt when a parade of women left the flat during her conversation with the assassin seemed like a distant memory compared to now. Something about seeing this ditzy looking tramp half undressed and clinging to Villanelle as both of them stared at her in surprise proved to be her undoing. </p>
<p>Before she could entirely fathom her actions, or the consequences of them, her fist was full of brunette hair and she was yanking Villanelle's 'guest' to the ground. White hot rage blinded her senses and she was only vaguely aware of the screams from the woman below her and the touch of Villanelle's hands on her shoulders as she too tried to stop Eve.</p>
<p>"Eve! Eve! Stop it! Eve!"</p>
<p>Villanelle deftly caught her hand before she could continue pummeling the frightened woman and the woman stopped shouting at the same time. She cocked her head rather quizically, looking past Eve and up to Villanelle.</p>
<p>"Wait...Eve? As in 'I'm going to call you Eve during sex?'"</p>
<p>With that revelation came a heavy flood of awkwardness. All three of them glanced back and forth at one another for what felt like an eternity. Eve cleared her throat and regained her composure as she stepped off of the woman, struggling to remember why exactly she'd come here in the first place.</p>
<p>God, if she could only shrink back and disappear through the wall to go die of embarrassment. She was pointedly making a valiant effort to avoid Villanelle's heated gaze as it scorched right through her.</p>
<p>Villanelle was the first to speak, addressing her would be fuck buddy. </p>
<p>"I think you should go now."</p>
<p>It was clear that she and Eve had a lot to discuss in order to clear the air. She had wanted to get under Eve's skin, but she had clearly underestimated her capacity for jealousy. </p>
<p>It seemed Eve preferred to be the center of Villanelle's attention, just as Villanelle thrived on Eve's.</p>
<p>"You know," Eve spoke, sounding as casual as she could manage. "It wouldn't kill you to return a phone call."</p>
<p>"Don't be jealous, Eve." Villanelle teased.</p>
<p>"I'm not jealous!"</p>
<p>Villanelle chuckled. A throaty sound that did things to her that Eve couldn't explain. "You are a tiny bit." She punched her thumb and forefinger almost completely together for emphasis. </p>
<p>"I'm not!" Eve's lip curled into a defiant pout and she did her best to push down the arousal building within her at the thought of what she'd just interrupted.</p>
<p>"Oh no?" Villanelle raised an incredulous eye brow, looking far, far too pleased with herself. "Then what was that?"</p>
<p>"Okay, maybe a little." Eve admitted against her better judgment, "But you've ignored me all week."</p>
<p>Villanelle smiled that smug, shit eating grin that Eve hates to love so much. She's breezed into the kitchenette area where she holds up two mugs, understanding that they're going to be awake playing catch up for quite a while. </p>
<p>And just maybe, if she played her cards just right, the night wouldn't be a total bust, after all.</p>
<p>"Coffee?"</p>
<p>Eve nods, and minutes pass before either of them speaks again. When Eve finally does, it's to take one final jab at Villanelle's sexual proclivities.</p>
<p>"So....Eve, huh? Is that like a biblical fantasy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>